


Dying in red.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Unique. [Joshler] [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: "...I'll die soon.But I'm not scared."





	Dying in red.

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is inspired.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
【•】  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
White color of the cooled wall crowds together like the sea,accepting Tyler as a drop of water from it.Laying in the bed,he's having a rest with his pale face.But suddenly,he opens his eyes and uses the most of his strength to turn to look at the left side."Hey."Breathed out a word weakly,he sets up a bitter smile,which a glimmer of hope can be discovered."Hey."The other man named Josh answers with the similar way-his bed is exactly place right beside Tyler's,so they have known each other for a while.Becaus they have the same disease,they were sent into this room for better treatment.With great efforts,Josh gets on the bed with the help of the nurse.When he finally makes it,he smiles back to Tyler slightly.Then there's no more sound any longer,just the buzzing from the machines that are reaching out some pipes to their bodies.  
Apparently,the whole thing is the source to keep them alive.Unlike many patients,the time they spend here is much longer,with the thought of "I'm vanishing anyways".People can always see the smile of their faces,which really hurts from bottom of the heart.Yet they don't care,instead,  
they would simply comfort those passers-by,then turn around to fall asleep.For them,it's so easy to realize how slow the life can be.However,it seemed like that they are enjoying it.  
Tyler used to like singing,even now he hums some tunes occasionally.And every time he does so,Josh will chose to close his eyes and listen to it.Not hearing,listening to.It means that he understands the emotion hidden behind,instead of being absorbed into the clear melody.

"{Look in the mirror and ask yourself if you're alright  
Put out the glitter that your soul hides behind  
You're in my mind  
You're singing...  
You're in my mind  
You're singing...  
'La da  
la da  
la da  
la da  
la da  
la da  
da'}...".

After he finishes singing this time,Josh speaks.And the expression,can't be more serious.  
"Tyler...I-I think that...I think that you should...be dressed in red...when you sing,you know."  
"...Why?"Cracked up with a little bit of laughter,Tyler raises his question with a low voice.  
"Because...once you sing...I could see you...glowing in red...So-so if you...are also dressed in red...then I could...I could find you,quickly."Taken enough air,he managed to say at last.  
"Oh."Said Tyler nodded his head-maybe he can take this into account,"...I'll think about it."  
"...You know,I-I'll be in heaven,soon.I-I just have that feeling."Josh lets out a sigh after saying.  
"Yeah...I know."Shutting down the eyelids,Tyler answers with peace,as if he had knew his fate.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
【••】  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"He has been fighting long enough."In shadow,a doctor says,"Do you still want him to stay?"  
And the group of people who have to deal with this problem,is Tyler's family.They whisper,then even argue with people around them,with a kind of depressed feeling.Eventually,one of them lifts up her head,failing to notice the tears running down her face-a mother makes her choice.

Meanwhile,Tyler is blocking the sunlight with his hand.Slots between the fingers are being went through by gold sink,he could barely look at the sun brightening like the stars at night.  
"...I'll die soon."Lightly,he speaks to the doctor as he stares at the empty bed which nobody lays on next to his."Yeah...I know."Grinning slowly,he continues,"But I'm not scared."  
"..."  
Both men are like being frozen in ice,the cars rushing on the road cause the only movements.  
"When I die,please dress me in red."Tyler says when he looks outside of the window-a place he's been wanted to go for months."Because..."He goes on,"Josh said...he'll be in heaven,too."  
"...I'll be singing,when I get there."In a gentle way,Tyler takes back his hand into the quilts.  
"And I wanna make sure that...he could find me there."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
【•••】  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Above the clouds floating around the sky,Josh is exploring this area as a new fellow-same with the other guests.Then,among the crowds,he spots someone ever faster-a man is singing ...and dressed in red.So he approaches to that person,listening to every line melting into his soul.

"{No way were they holy...  
Open up your eyes and see...  
The clouds above will hold you...  
The clouds above will sing..."  
...  
"You're in my mind.  
You're singing...  
'La da  
la da  
la da  
la da  
da'}...".  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> *It has been...like,really long since I wrote this last time...But I'm so busy at school and everything...Hope you could understand.
> 
> *Lyrics in {} are from Before You Start Your Day by Twenty One Pilots


End file.
